


姑妄言

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 当时最喜欢的一篇，现在来看也觉得很温柔。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi
Kudos: 1





	姑妄言

关于我的理解中的他们。

勿上升真人。

（文内有许多话出自大咕咕咕鸡，比如抠墙皮，比如我不相信地球是圆的）

——

二十八岁的时候，我开始跟着身边的同事一起，下班之后喝一杯酒再回家。

其实我并没有多么喜欢喝酒，只是他们喜欢，而我喜欢和他们聊天。

后辈问我，“您这样有家室的人怎么也和我们这些单身狗一起喝酒呢？”

年长的前辈一脸严肃地感慨，“你不知道的，婚姻嘛，总是有这么一天的……相看两相厌，不如喝酒。”

然后他们就一起笑起来，我也喝着酒一起笑，不说什么话。

我想我还没有到相看两相厌的地步，我的恋人我依然很喜欢，只是我需要娱乐，需要打发时间。

我每天都跟着他们去喝酒，但每天呆的时间都不长，年轻人精力充沛，总要换几个场，搞到很晚，我总是每天六点半走。

他们问我干嘛走那么早，我不说话，久了他们也不再问，只是会在时间快到时提醒我。

其实我早走是要回家吃晚饭，但是这样居家好男人的台词说出来与我不回家而在外喝酒的行为很不搭调，解释起来未免麻烦，所以干脆闭嘴。

有的时候，前辈会来找我说话，抱怨他和他妻子的种种矛盾，我一边喝酒一边听，谨慎地附和两句。

次数多了，前辈就问我，“你怎么不说说你们家那一位呢？”

我说没什么好说的呀，但是他们不依不挠，起哄说，“前辈你这么好看，那一位也一定是个美人吧。”

我哑然，这些人不知道我是gay，所以猜测的时候只能想到美人这样的说法，我不想在这个时候出柜，只是千智赫能算美人么？这么想的时候脑海中就浮现出他的脸来，剑眉星目，英气逼人。好看么自然是好看的，但要说美人的话未免……

“不能算美人，他长得很英气，当然五官的确是很好的。”

“五官好那就是美人了，只是类型不同而已……那性格呢？”

“很温柔，很温和。”

然后单身狗后辈们非常不满，“又漂亮又温柔，您有什么不满要在外面喝酒啊。”他们带着大概三成的恶意揣测着，“肯定吵架了吧，肯定是有什么不愉快您才会想出来喝酒吧。”

我想了很久，终于决定实话实说，“没什么不愉快，老实说我和他交往到现在，还没有吵过架。只不过……我们缺乏共同话题，在一起有点闷，所以出来喝喝酒高兴高兴。”

后辈们朝我发出一阵嘘声，显然认为我太矫情，前辈则拍拍我的肩膀，不说话。

前辈大概能理解我，又不能完全理解我。

的确和千智赫呆在一起会很闷，但是既然是他的话，闷也是无所谓的。和他聊天没有和同事聊天开心，但是只要是他，不开心也没事。

我们还远远不到相看两相厌的地步。

不喝酒的时候，我大概五点半到家，喝酒之后就变成了七点到家，吃饭的时间也相应推迟了些。

我告诉他我和朋友们在外面喝酒，他就点点头不说话。确定了我回家的新时间之后，每天回去就总能看到桌上摆好的饭菜，冒着热气，但不烫，是正好适合入口的温度。

这家伙从很久以前就是个温柔的人，到现在也还是这样，岁月在他身上流过，好像也没留下什么印记。

我和他在一起是二十一岁的事情，当时我们带着几分不好意思高昂着头把这个消息告诉我们认识的喜欢的大部分人，然后收回一堆的祝福以及相伴而来的诧异。

那个时候我还不知道所有人都诧异是否是某种不祥的预示——那个时候我只是个沉迷于爱情的家伙，脑子只有草履虫那么大。

当时的朋友问我，你和他在一起都聊些什么呢？感觉你们平常在一起也没什么话说啊。

我瞪大了眼睛看他，想这家伙真是问了个蠢问题，毕竟我喜欢千智赫喜欢得死去活来，他就算骂我是白痴我都能高高兴兴地听，并且觉得他的声音真好听——所以说说什么东西有什么要紧？

那个时候我并不是不知道我和他之间缺少共同话题，看电影我喜欢动作片他喜欢文艺片，出门我喜欢爬山他喜欢海边，穿衣我随随便便他规规矩矩，个人爱好重合之处也不多。

我怎么会不知道这些呢？但是我发自内心地觉得这不要紧。

因为我喜欢他嘛，就算他搞了个最恶心的造型来我面前说些我丝毫不感兴趣的话，我也会在抱怨两句之后忍不住亲他一下。

而且我们经常聊天，虽然他说的事情我不感兴趣，我讲的内容他大概也不关心，但重要的是说话的人啊，我给他讲一天的天海佑希他也能举起双手点赞哪怕他喜欢的类型是芦田爱菜。

说的什么无所谓，单单为了看对方说话的样子，也能专心致志听上几个小时。

糟糕的是很难做出合适的反馈。我们总是和对方说上半天话，然后收回一些外行的评价，久而久之这样的反馈终于变得无聊，我们开始和同好交流，而在一起的时间总是安静。

当时我还很年轻，有点文艺有点矫情，觉得情侣最棒的不是在一起有说不完的话，而是没有话说也不尴尬。

带了这样的想法，和他相处的安静就变得很温和，我们分坐在桌子的两边，各自做着自己的事情，偶尔我偏头去看他，等到他也抬头来看我，就相视一笑，隔着桌子安静地接一个吻。

真是最美好的岁月，现在想起来老脸上都会泛起笑来。

不过也许就是这样的时间太美好，所以我总是会忘记，安静其实不是我选的，而是只能如此。

我和千智赫在一起没有什么波折，过程也乏善可陈，只是俗套的日久生情，彼此吸引。

我和他初中，高中，大学，都在一所学校，我比他高两级，但一直有联系，不管到什么地方，他总是我在那里认识最久的人之一。

和他相处的时间很长，几乎有我生命的一半。

我高兴的时候，他在一边轻轻地笑，我难过的时候，他拍拍我的肩膀。他违反纪律被留校的时候我给他送过水，我去参加篮球比赛的时候他在底下举着旗。我数学不好，他给我补过课，他口语不行，我也帮他纠正发音。他为了我的生日跑遍了整个重庆去找我喜欢的那本书，我也为了他去排三个小时队要一个签名。

一点一点的细节最终变成了我对他的感情。

然后我终于朝他伸出手，他也回握住我。

顺理成章，水到渠成。

然后时间都好像慢了下来，岁月像水一样地流过，现在想起过去好像也只是昨天，但事实上已经过了很多年。

现在我们都奔三了，离初见十几年，十几年里有着相似的成长轨迹，相同的地方不少，不同的则更多。

住的地方接近，又在一个学校，都走读，但是我上学骑自行车他上学搭公交，都吃食堂，但是我喜欢二楼盖码饭他喜欢三楼自选餐厅，都喜欢散步，但是我爱去操场他爱去小池塘。

这样过了几年，到了大学，都选了英语专业，毕业之后我进了外企，朝九晚五，他则接出版社的单，时而忙成狗时而闲成屎。

我们不一样的地方太多了，甚至每一处一样里都能绵延出个不一样来。

虽然如此，我们从不吵架。

我们经常有分歧，但一直没有因为分歧产生过矛盾。

喜欢的电影不同就两场都看，喜欢吃的不同就今天去A地明天去B地，想去的旅游景点不同就两个地方都去，实在不能兼顾的时候就默契地互相谦让。

所以我们不吵架。

后来连分歧都很少了，因为越来越熟悉，要做什么事情都会很好地考虑到对方，做出合理的安排。

实在是太熟悉了，他每一个细微的表情动作我都知道他是什么意思。

所以交流也省了。

一省就是好多年。

年轻的时候没想过这有什么问题，那个时候什么都是好的，看煤球都自带光圈，闪闪发亮。

现在老了，偶尔半夜醒来想说些话，看着他却不知道说什么，只能一个人躺在床上抠墙皮。

抠墙皮的时候是真的难过，想想真是寂寞，可是抠完了想睡了还是转过头抱住他，心里还挺高兴。

九月，二十九岁生日，调了假期，和千智赫一起出去旅游。

因为是我的生日，所以按照我的喜好来，去爬山。

我们都喜欢旅游，但千智赫是个路痴，对行程规划也不大擅长。所以路上的事情都是我一手操办，他就优哉游哉地坐在副驾驶上，听着歌，偶尔打打瞌睡。

打了四次瞌睡，要去的地方就到了。

爬山对我来说不算个苦差事，但千智赫平常就宅，运动不多，爬上爬下的他估计不行，所以折中一下，坐车上去，走下来。

盘山公路坡度很大，又经常有急转弯，虽然司机技术很好，但还是很颠簸，用户体验不佳。所幸沿途风景很好，一边是布满了青苔和蕨类植物的岩壁，一边则是一眼望不到底的峡谷，峡谷里生长着笔直的乔木，偶尔还能看到山泉，蜿蜒着顺着山坡往下，激起雪白的水花。而越往上开，雾气就越重，那些笔直的树木只能看到一个尖尖，剩下的部分都淹没在白茫茫的云雾里。

到山顶的时候四处都是雾，风也很大，起风的时候就像是一片纱在舞动，我对他说，“你看，我们能看到风诶。”

他朝我笑笑，然后说，“你看那边的建筑，和承德避暑山庄太像了，姓雷的看到了一定得气死。”

我也朝他笑笑，轻轻点头。

看着同样的景色，说着不同的感慨。

我没什么不满，只是有点累。

旅游完回去，我接着上班，千智赫也接着过时忙时闲的生活。

我还是接着去喝酒，接着早早回家。

喝酒的时候会聊些和自己无关的事情，比如前一天的球赛，比如最近的新闻，我挺喜欢这样的话题，往往很高兴。

有时候也聊私人话题。

八卦的后辈会问我些和千智赫相关的事情，我就挑着能说的想说的告诉他们，其余的则瞎编。

瞎编的故事里，半夜我能和他聊上几句，而不是一个人抠墙皮。

不八卦的后辈会问我些求偶的经验，我坦白地告诉他我没什么好教的，他们又不高兴。

前辈还是很喜欢找我聊天，大概觉得我也是已婚人士，可以理解他的抱怨。

其实我不大能理解，我只是听。

他们各有各的喜怒哀乐，但离我都很远。

人类的悲欢并不相通，我只觉得他们吵闹。

十一月底，他生日，我又请了个长假，跟他去海边。

照旧的，我负责开车，负责找旅馆，路上出了点小岔子，开进市里，离宾馆还有些路的时候，车子没油了，只得随便找了个停车场停车，然后根据手机导航去找宾馆。

箱子挺重，我就自己拖着，他试着拿了几次，失败了就作罢，只是跑到一边去买水给我喝。喝着水走几千米路，倒也不是很辛苦。

第二天去看海。

海是他很喜欢的，他喜欢那种一眼望不到边的辽阔，我也挺喜欢海，只是没他那么热衷，喜欢的原因也不一样。

我只是喜欢海风，喜欢阳光，太空太远反而有些不习惯。

第三天，清晨，他推我起床，想叫我去看日出，我想了想还是以要接着睡为理由拒绝了，于是他就一个人拿了衣服出门了，脸上没什么不满，临走前还亲了我一下。

他走了以后我在床上躺了很久，到底没有再睡着。

其实我不大想睡，我只是不想和他一起去看日出。

为什么连这个都不想？看起来像是讨厌的序曲。

但是我愿意为了他扣薪水请很久的假，愿意为了他开好几个小时的车，愿意为了他提着包走很久的路，愿意为了他吃很多苦，我只是不愿意和他去看日出。

我当然不讨厌他，也不可能讨厌他。

我只是不再喜欢他了。

新年过后，我向千智赫提出分手，理由是我不喜欢他了。

那个时候我们吃完饭洗过碗，我坐在沙发的这边玩手机，他坐在另一边抱着电脑在翻译。

听了我的话他没什么反应，甚至都没抬头仍然在敲着键盘，大概是翻译完了那一整段，他才分给我极淡的一瞥，然后开口道，“你喜欢其他人了吗？”

我摇摇头，“没有，你知道的，我没一见钟情的能力，基本上很难再喜欢什么人。”

“那倒也是。”他朝我笑笑，“那么你什么时候开始不喜欢我的？”

“前两个月。”

“是不是去海边那时候？我看你那时候的表情就觉得奇怪，果然如此。”

“对。”

……这对话太熟悉了。

几年前，我向他表白的时候也差不多有这样的对话，那个时候我跑去他的宿舍找他，等他下了楼，犹豫了半天，终于表白道，“我喜欢你。”

那个时候他也像现在这样笑笑，然后问我，“你什么时候开始喜欢我的呢？”

我的回答和现在一样，“前两个月。”

他就笑着说，“我就知道，那时候送别会我看你就有些奇怪，哈哈。”

然后回忆里的他与现在的他都凑过来摸了摸我的头，我眨了眨眼睛把过去的记忆抛出脑海，正视着二十七岁的千智赫。

他并没有收回手，停留在离我五十厘米的地方，轻声说，“你总这样优柔寡断的，告白也好，分手也好，总要拖两个月，这样可不行。”

他和我想着同样的事情。

多神奇，偏偏在要分手的时候，有了思想上的默契。

我抬起手握住他，低声道，“我只是习惯多想想。”

“想明白了？”

“想明白了。”

“你不喜欢我了，要和我分手，是不是？”

“对。”

“可是，”他叹了一口气，“我还喜欢你，怎么办呢？”

“……”

“这是什么表情啊……”他的表情竟然有点像是笑，“你很抱歉？你很遗憾？”

“我很遗憾。”

“我以为你会说对不起呢。”

“我十一月发现不喜欢你……一直到现在才和你说，期间我问了自己很多次，能不能和你在一起，但是还是不行。

我想说我很抱歉，但是想了想，好像也没有什么对不起你的。

所以千智赫，我只能说，我很遗憾。”

他跪在沙发上，比坐着的我高了很多，低着头逆着光看不清他脸上的表情，他也一直没有抬头，只是安安静静地跪在我旁边，放在我头上的手也没有用力，像他的人一样，存在感很稀薄。

我等了大概一分钟，他终于退后了一步，跪坐在我旁边，脸上没什么表情，平静道，“也好。”

新年，一月四号，我恢复单身。

分手以后我们还是住在一起，房子是两个人合资买的，房产证上也是写了两个人的名字，产权是完全平等的，所以谈不上谁搬出去。

除了分房睡，其他的事情和原来没什么变化，甚至我开始不去喝酒，每天五点半回家，两个人一起负责晚饭。

两个人依然是沙发各坐一边，各做各的事，比起原来的安安静静，说的话反而增多。

我刷微博看到好玩的，会念出来给他听，看小说看到什么有趣的段落，会踢踢他给他卖个安利，他翻译的时候看到什么恶意的句子，也会大声念出来，当我怒目而视的时候，他就耸耸肩，瞪大了眼睛装无辜。

我很习惯也很喜欢这样的生活，然而和他说话的时候，总忍不住想，千智赫这个时候在想什么？假如他还喜欢我，那我这样和他接近，对他而言是不是不公平？我想我没什么对不起他的，但一旦意识到感情相关的事，举止便局促起来。

和他抢水喝的时候，会讪讪地放开，斗嘴的时候，会突然地服软。

于是气氛也转冷，千智赫也随着气氛安静下来，平静地看着我，脸上没什么表情。

二月初，我向同事们宣布了我分手的消息，同时邀请他们来我家做客，并把千智赫作为我的朋友介绍给他们。

吃到一半，几个后辈站起来敬酒，祝福我恢复单身以及摆脱没有共同话题的前妻，我慌慌张张地站起来敬酒，支支吾吾地辩解，“我们只是和平分手，谈不上摆脱啦。”

大家都笑，千智赫也笑得很欢，而我却很惶恐。

吃过饭以后，大家聚集在一起玩桌游，一开始玩Uno，后来陆陆续续走了几个人，只剩下八个，就凑在一起玩三国杀，大家猜着身份，玩的都挺开心，我却心不在焉。

没有共同话题是真事，即使我们在一起的时候也从不讳言，现在说出来又有什么关系？千智赫未必会为了这个生气，事实上他现在一门心思玩着三国杀，一边制衡一边看着几个表现出忠臣模样的人思索着谁是内奸，根本没花心思来不高兴。

他挺高兴的，不高兴的是我。

就像他一直很坦然，而说着没什么对不起而事实上一直不能释怀的人是我。

我到底想要什么？我何必过得这么纠结？

我试图寻找答案，心却只是一直下沉。

大家走了之后，我们开始准备打扫卫生，千智赫依然兴致很高，举着扫把对我鬼鬼祟祟地笑，“我们打个商量好不好？”

“啥啊？”

“你晓不晓得家里总共有几间房子？”

“唔……客厅，餐厅，三间卧室，书房，再加上厨房两个厕所……一共九间。”

“那我四间你五间，你刚刚数的，我负责后面四个，你负责前面五个，怎么样？”

千智赫笑的很狡猾，我知道他在开玩笑，但是我说，“好啊。”

他的笑僵硬在脸上，而后消失不见，看着我叹了口气。

他不说话，我于是接着说，“今天喝酒的时候，他们说的事情……你别往心里去。”

千智赫面无表情地看着我，一言不发，嘴抿成极薄的一条线。

他看起来几乎有些不高兴了……我顶着他的目光继续解释道，“我只是偶尔和他们抱怨一下，你不要……”

我没能把话说完，千智赫打断我，“Karry，你觉不觉得你对我的态度很有问题？”

我低下头不说话，他把扫把放到一边，走到我面前很近的地方然后停下来，清晰地说，“我喜欢你，你不喜欢我，这事情我们都清楚。要说我很满意当然不是，但是喜欢这种事情本来就很难两厢情愿，我能接受这个事实，也不至于就为了这个去寻死觅活。

Karry，分手之后我们还是朋友，至不济也是个同居室友，我们是平等的两个人，你何必让着我？何必生怕我不高兴，小心翼翼成这样？

我只是喜欢你而已，不可怜也不低人一等。你从十几岁就认识我，这么多年，哪怕是和你在一起的那几年，我也一直一个人过着生活，什么时候向别人请求过帮助？什么时候低过头弯过腰？这么多年，我一个人不也好好地过来了？难道就因为现在单相思地喜欢你，我就变得脆弱需要关心了？”

千智赫离我很近，眼睛因为愤怒很亮，我看着他，不知为何却想起其他的东西来，“这还是我们第一次吵架啊。”

他的眼神像是被陡然浇上了水的蜡烛，一瞬间黯淡熄灭了，倒映出来的我也垂头丧气，尔后他错开眼神，后退回去去拿他的扫把，同时道，“Karry，你真无聊。”

他开始厌弃我了，而我却觉得心安。

我到底想要什么？也许就是这个而已。

我希望我们的感情永远是平等的，甚至我喜欢他该比他喜欢我要多，现在我是零，他就该厌弃我，而我因此心安理得。

他说的很对，我真无聊。

从二月初的那次吵架或者说纠纷之后，我和千智赫一直没有说话。

其实我没想过不和他说话，只是他单方面地拒绝了所有交流的可能性。

早上我出门上班的时候，他在房里，不出来，晚上我回家的时候，他已经吃过了，只剩下冒着热气的菜孤零零地摆在桌子上。原来的晚上，他总在沙发上抱着电脑翻译，现在他则锁着门工作，客厅里只有我一个人，灯也用不着开，坐在沙发的一角，沐浴着黑暗孤零零地玩着手机，一坐就是一夜。

到了打扫卫生这种不能不接触的时候，他沉默着扫完该扫的地方，看着地面朝我点点头，连眼神接触也没有。

双休日，我总呆在客厅，偶尔看到他出卧室，假装什么也没有发生过的和他搭话，他置若罔闻。

一间房子住了两个人，我能看到他能感受到他，但他在或不在，好像也没有什么区别。

其实分手之前也差不多是这样，两个人相距不到三米，却总是安安静静不发一言地度过一个又一个夜晚与白天。只是那个时候我觉得很安心，即使是不喜欢他的那几个月，与他相处也从来不是什么苦差事。

而现在的我竟然觉得孤独觉得寂寞。

感情是多么可笑的东西。他喜欢我，我不高兴，要推开他，等到他真的走了，我还是不高兴。

想要什么其实我很清楚，我不过是想要一个心安，他喜欢我而我不喜欢他，我就觉得对他不住，所以我把一切都搞糟，搞到他讨厌我，就能安慰自己并没有错，就能把包袱推开，没有负担地过下去。

但是在心安之后，我又不希望失去他，我希望他都把一切放开，我们就像二十一岁之前一样，当好朋友。

但是我凭什么呢？我不是地球，他也不是月亮，凭什么要求一切都随我的心意运转？他想要的我给不了，又凭什么要求他按照我想要的模式过活？

从来没有什么时候像现在一样，我深刻地体会到自己的自私与卑劣，以及这卑劣的无法更改。

还好，这卑劣的想法还只是想想，还没有完全具化为现实行动，还没有到动手去改变他的地步，我只是自己不开心不习惯。

但是不要紧，今天适应不了还有明天，明天不行还有后天，我总会习惯的。

快到农历年，阴历二十七，我回了一趟家。

走的时候是个早上，千智赫关着门，我站在门口说，“我要走啦。”

我说，“你要不要跟我一起回去？”

门里安安静静，一点声音没有。

我叹了口气，提着行李上路。

我们在一起的事情两家人都知道，反对了一阵子之后也接受了，这几年我们轮流去对方家里过年，今年轮到我家，我有点期望他还会和我一起去。

但果然不可能，到最后还是各回各家各找各妈。

回家之后父母问我为什么千智赫没有一起来，我随便编了个他工作很忙走不开的借口，妈妈便数落我不懂体贴人，千智赫忙就多等等就是了，没必要抛下他一个人回来，我在她旁边点点头，唯唯诺诺地应。

我没告诉父母我和他分手的事情，虽然这没什么可隐瞒的，但不晓得为什么总是说不出口。

三十的晚上，我给千智赫发了条新年快乐的短信，他没回。然后给他爸妈打电话，祝他们新年快乐，老人家笑呵呵地应了，然后跟我抱怨，千智赫只顾着来我家，都不会打个电话给他们。

我说他喝醉啦，老人家便笑着说，那可得让他早点睡，电话不打没关系。

我笑着说好，我一定监督他，然后挂了电话。

原来他也没给家里说实话，他骗他们他来了我家，就像我骗家里人说我没有分手一样。

只是这样一来他就要一个人过年了，天气预报重庆在下雨，千智赫一向不喜欢雨天出门，今天大概也只呆在家里。

现在还不到他的睡觉时间，大过年的，大概也不会有那个出版社这么无良催稿，那他现在在干嘛呢？

大概就像原来的很多时候一样，坐在房间里看着窗外发呆，只是现在的窗外一片红红火火，还能听到四处传来的爆竹声，他一个人坐在空荡荡的房间看着这一切，也不晓得会不会难过。

我倒是有些难过，只是现在我能用什么立场来难过呢？

初四，我告别父母回家，打开门的时候被扑面而来的酒气狠狠地呛了一下，几乎要咳嗽起来。关了门走进客厅，酒气愈发浓厚，而在这酒气的中心，千智赫拿着一个酒瓶坐在地上，脸上挂着一个懒洋洋的笑容，见到我来了便举起酒瓶，朝我笑道，“你迟到了，罚酒三杯！”  
我走过去蹲在他面前，打量了一下周围散落一地的空酒瓶，“全是你一个人喝的？干嘛喝这么多呢？”  
他不说话，只是朝我举着酒瓶，嘿嘿傻笑。  
他大概是没看到我发给他的短信，否则决不会这样。我对着醉醺醺的他叹了口气，“喂……”  
他忽然板起脸来，把酒瓶举起几乎拍到我脸上，严肃道，“喝酒！”  
我擦了擦脸上的酒，接过那个瓶子喝了一口，用左手扶住他的肩膀，轻声哄道，“去洗个澡然后睡觉吧……怎么搞的，衣服都湿了……”  
他忽然抓住我的手，仿佛这一刻才认识到我是谁，低声道，“Karry？”  
“嗯，是我。”我低着头朝他笑笑，他也回我一个笑容，口齿不清道，“你回来啦、”

“对，我回来了。”

他喃喃地说，“你这人不大好。”

我低下头，“我知道。”  
“你特别自私。”  
“我知道。”  
“你有的时候很讨厌。”  
“我知道。”  
“你根本不知道我想要什么。”  
“你说得对。”  
“但是我知道你要什么。”  
“……”  
“你希望我讨厌你，我就不理你，你高不高兴？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“我不大高兴。”他说着往我的方向倒了下来，靠在我的肩膀上，“我喜欢你啊……怎么办……”  
我不知道该怎么回复他。  
我希望我能说些什么，但是我只是四处乱看，我看天花板，看墙上的斑点，看千智赫湿哒哒透着酒气的衣服和裤子，然后心忽然一跳。  
湿的部分太多，绝不能用喝酒时溅到来解释。  
他身上弥漫着酒味，像每一个醉倒的人，我微微低头，凑近他的头轻轻吸气，那里的酒味反而很淡薄。  
天哪……我几乎要叫出声来。  
他没有喝酒，或者至少没有他看起来那样醉。  
他是清醒的，只是借着酒来说这些话。  
我僵硬地跪在地上，感受着他靠在我肩上的头的重量，感受着他说话时温热的呼吸，感受着在我手下他肩膀瘦削的线条。

他说，“我们和好吧，好不好？”

我松开右手的酒瓶，拍了拍他的头。

我说，“你喝醉了，去睡觉吧。”

初四那天晚上，千智赫回房间之后，我收拾客厅的酒瓶去外面扔掉，公寓楼下就有垃圾箱，我却提着那些酒瓶走了很远。

十点多，街上还有很多人，我一身酒气，拿着个大塑料袋，里面啤酒瓶子十几个，走起路来哐当哐当地响，十足的流浪汉气派，走在路上还有小情侣把吃剩的瓶子给我，我也笑着接过来，对他们说声谢谢。

我漫无目的地走，接受着路人们的善意，拿了怡宝瓶子四个，康师傅瓶子五个，农夫山泉瓶子三个，其他各式各样地加在一起十几个，塑料袋装不下，就用手拿着。

走到一条小巷子的时候，看到一个提着蛇皮袋的老奶奶，把手里的瓶子全都给她，老奶奶连声道谢，我们对着鞠了两分钟躬。

走出巷子的时候一阵风刮过来，我只穿了个薄外套，站在街上有点冷。

街上有人抽烟，有人斗嘴，有人在放着电子的或者实体的爆竹，街边的店铺放着五花八门的俗气的歌曲，气味芜杂，喧嚣吵闹。

我呆在街上，从身体到心理，没有一处是舒适的。

来来往往的人，我一个也不认识，人越多越孤单。

我知道在这城市里，有一间房子是可以回去的，那里没有噪音没有怪味，安安静静舒舒服服，不冷不热，那间房里只有一个人，可那是我在这座城市最熟悉最亲近的人。

但我不想回去，我茫茫然地在街上走，冷的发抖，可就是不想回去。

我从这条街走到那条街，看着街上的人从多到少，看着店铺纷纷打烊，看着居民区的灯渐渐熄灭，我只是走。

然后我看到千智赫。

我不知道他什么时候出了门找了我多久，我看到他的时候他很平静，拿着我的大衣站在花坛旁边，安静地看着我。

我走过去，他朝我笑笑，把大衣递给我，叫我的名字，“Karry。”

我不知道该怎么回应，只有埋头穿衣服。

他说，“其实我没喝醉。”

我不敢看他，只是点点头，“我知道。”

“那么，我们和好好不好？”他又短暂地笑了两声，补充道，“我不是说复合，我是说……就像二十一岁之前那样，我们和好，还是当好朋友，好不好？”

我捏着衣服的扣子，手都发白，鼻子很酸，想哭却哭不出来。

当好朋友是我的想法我的愿望，不是他的。

他那样骄傲的一个人……何必为我做到这样。

这好意太沉重，我受不起也配不上。倒不如退后一步，放他一条生路。

我抬起头看着他，“你为我好，我非常感谢你，但是……就这样吧。”我朝他笑笑，继续道，“很晚了，你回去睡觉吧……我明天叫人来家里搬东西，我搬出去住，再见。”

他还在看着我，脸上的表情依然很温和，但我不敢看他的脸，只是摆摆手，循着之前的路开始跑。

风刮在我的脸上，带来一些冰冷的痛感，跑起来一点也不舒服，但我还是跑。

我不知道前方有什么，我只知道他在后面，所以我必须拼命地跑，越快越好，越远越好。

搬出来之后，生活好像没什么改变，只是晚上回的地方换了一个。

新的房子在公司旁边，两室一厅，比起原来的条件肯定差些，但我一个人住也绰绰有余。

接手的时候家具不多，两张床一张沙发两张桌子四把椅子一个书柜一个衣柜，电器也只有冰箱空调洗衣机热水器，我也没添置新的东西，只是买了几套衣服，凑合凑合也能过。

要是回家拿下东西自然能过得好些，初四那天晚上我也说了请人回去搬东西，不过后来冷静下来想想，果然搬家还是得自己回去，派人去搬是不可行的，只是我又不想回去，所以到底没有去。

千智赫没有对我没回去发表什么看法，我也没再在什么地方看到过他，从那一天开始，我们就退出了彼此的生活。

但我还是经常想到他。

有一次是坐车回家，透过车窗看到街边的树，想起很久以前的某一天，他跟我说过这种种类的枫树到秋天会红的很好看；有一次是去购物城，路过无印良品的时候想起来他曾经在那里试穿过一件挺好看的风衣，只是太贵了放弃了；有一次是去吃饭，路过一家抄手店的时候想起来他说过这一家的红油抄手很美味；有一次是去看电影，想起来很久以前，还没在一起的时候，情人节约了他来这里看电影，被一对没买到在一起的票的小情侣要求换位置；有一次是看着广告，想起来他曾经很喜欢过某个明星……

都是些最普通的小事，既不搞笑也不悲伤，只是些最平凡不过的日常，不晓得为什么，偏偏一直记得。

当然更多的时候，其实什么都没有想，只是工作的时候，吃饭的时候，喝酒的时候，坐车的时候，一个人无聊发呆的时候，他的名字模糊地在思绪里一闪而过，留下个不甚清楚的痕迹，很快就消失不见捉摸不着。

新房子的配套电器里没有电饭煲，我也没买，工作日就在外面和同事一起吃饭，双休日就点外卖。

之前我还算个喜欢做饭的人，虽然上班之后做饭的机会不多，但双休日的饭菜总是我包，有段时间还被一些女性朋友夸奖男友力十足，模范情人什么的，那个时候想她们太夸张，我只是喜欢做饭而已。

现在才发现我对做饭并没有什么兴趣，只是为了他，做什么事情都挺高兴。

同样的发现还挺多，比如买国家地理其实是因为他爱看，比如关注了一些微博账号其实是为了和他吐槽，比如最会做的菜是醋溜土豆丝其实是因为她喜欢吃……太多太多了。

但是原来就只觉得，做饭开心是因为喜欢，买国家地理是我自己喜欢，关注段子手是因为想笑，擅长做土豆丝是因为简单……大概是因为这都是些微不足道的生活小细节，所以也就漫不经心地忽略掉，没想过会和爱情有关系。

现在想一想，也许我喜欢他要比我自己以为的多一些，只是现在发现这个，好像也没什么意义。

过去的喜欢不能蔓延到现在，或者即便说我现在还有些喜欢他，那也只是因为时间距离模糊了感知，因为失去而产生了眷恋，这眷恋与他的感情不对等，而这不对等只会对他不利。

喜欢的人不喜欢自己，比起做朋友，老死不相往来是最好的结果，他本来是个聪明人，不会想不到这一点，只是他做不到，所以我来帮他一把，退出他的人生，放他自由自在地过。

虽然“我没有做错呀”地说服着自己，却还是无法控制地在所有一个人或者不是一个人的时候觉得孤单起来。

四月，为了排遣寂寞去养了只猫。

在宠物店里随便挑的，也不知道什么品种，纯黑色的挺好看，我找了条红色的围巾给它系上，取名叫做阪本先生。

阪本先生是只骄傲的小母猫，年龄大概不到人类的二十岁，不会说话，娇生惯养，吃喝拉撒都要我伺候，喜欢一切咸的东西，不粘人，吃过东西宁可满屋子乱跑也不愿意趴我腿上。

有时候为了给她洗个澡被抓出几条血印来，就觉得养猫是个错误的决定。

孤独还是照旧，只是从孤独的人变成了孤独的仆人，本质是不变的，地位却下降了，其实并不划算。

但是我也舍不得把她送走，因为她虽然上蹿下跳的，从没听进去我在说什么，但好歹不会来打断我，每天对着猫说话，总比自言自语好上半分。

有时候我对她读国家地理，有时候我给她讲微博上的段子，有时候我跟她说今天的天气，有时候我和她吐槽今天公司的事，还有很多时候，我看着她，说些和另一个名字相关的事情。

阪本先生，今天下了雨。

阪本先生，跟你说个段子。

阪本先生，今天老板摔了一跤，我笑的声音太大被听见了，不会扣我工资吧。

阪本先生，我每天从那条路过，数着日子等着看秋天的枫叶，怎么秋天要这么久呢？

阪本先生，你知道巴黎综合症吗？患病人群多是日本人哦。是不是很神奇。

阪本先生，我很久没做菜了。

阪本先生，你说他现在在干什么呢……

阪本先生从茶几跳到地上，又从地上跳到椅子上，她不说话，只是偶尔看我一眼，像在看一个白痴。

五月，坐公交的时候看到了一个和他很像的路人——当然也可能就是他——只是个背影，穿着黑色的外套，摇摇晃晃地消失在人群里。

不知道为什么，盯着看了很久。

那一天好像是个开关，之后这种事情就经常发生，总能在各种地方，看到与他有某些相似的人，一开始会以为是他，专注地看很久，后来渐渐明白过来是自己最近患上的脸盲症，但为了可能是他，也可以看很久。

再后来他开始出现在我的梦里，有时候是第一次见他的模样，瘦瘦小小的小学生，五官都没有长开；有时候是高中的时候，穿着校服，挽起袖子，胳膊和腿都细长细长的；有时候是大学，穿着运动服，手里拿着个羽毛球拍；有时候是最近几年，有着成熟的轮廓和温和的气质。

不管是什么年龄，梦里的他总是对我笑，我也很自然地回他一个笑容，然后上去拥抱他，怀里很温暖，但不知道为什么，抱住他的手指却在发抖。

从梦里醒过来的时候一身冷汗，洗完澡之后坐在那里看着自己颤抖的手指，全身发冷。

我是不是哪里不对劲？是不是脑子出问题了？难道不是我自己选择的这条路吗？

我茫然地看着阪本先生，而她只是轻轻地舔了舔我的脸。

六月，还是经常梦到他。

梦往往没什么情节，他只是看着我，有时候说话，有时候不说，说了什么醒来后也记不清，有时候我会回应他的话，有时候我只是看着他。

然后就会突然醒过来，四周一片漆黑，我躺在新房子新床上，眼前没有人，身边也没有人，墙上贴满了壁砖，抠墙皮的地方都没有。

一般醒来的时候都是半夜两三点，晚一点会到四点多，醒来之后就再睡不着，只是睁着眼睛看着黑漆漆的天花板，等到天色渐晓，能隐约看清墙上壁砖的花纹，便起床看个日出，等到八点，再出门去上班。

这个月，太阳经过北回归线，天亮的早，有时候看了日出，还有几个小时没处打发，便坐在阳台上看楼下偶尔经过的行人，最少的时候只有三十三个，最多的时候有一百四十五个。他们多半是一个人，行色匆匆，偶尔有成群经过的，多半都笑的开心，也有吵架的，因为时间尚早，声音都压的很低，只是肢体语言表现出明显的不满和抗拒来。

这些人里有总共十四个人发现过我，其中有八个女人四个男人，还有两个看不出性别的被妈妈抱在怀里的小孩，男人女人都看我一眼便匆匆离去，两个小孩倒是朝我挥了挥手，我也朝他们笑笑，用这一点善意来点缀一天。

阳光直射北回归线，这一个月，每一天都很长。

七月，因为身体不舒服去看了医生。

老中医问了我的作息时间，我没好意思说梦到前男友睡不着，就只说了失眠。

老中医揪着胡子给我开了些一堆有助睡眠的药，末了说，“小伙子，该放下就放下吧。”

我怔了很久才反应过来问那个老爷子，“您干嘛这么说？”

“你们这这种为情所困睡不着的小年轻，老头子看的多啦……”老中医一边说一边捋着他的胡子，朝我嗬嗬地笑。

我回他一个笑容走开，心里微微一沉。

难道我是为情所困吗？难道我表现得这样明显吗？

抓药时望着橱窗玻璃里倒映出来的那张黑眼圈浓重的脸这样问自己，却得不出什么结果，只能轻轻地叹气。

药是一个月的剂量，每晚睡前喝一碗。吃了药之后总是一夜无梦，安安稳稳地睡到第二天，然后被阪本先生拍起来做早饭。

后来我擅自把药改成了隔天喝一次，没喝药的那天晚上梦到了他，我说，“你看，我为了你，连药都放弃了。”

他朝我笑，张了张嘴。

那天醒过来是三点，四周一片漆黑，而我终于想起来梦里的他说了什么话。

其实他什么也没说，他只是看着我，叫我的名字。

他说，“karry。”

八月，为了锻炼身体改了很多生活习惯，不喝酒，自己做饭，每天吃完饭后出门散步。

散步路线是确定的，从房子到种着枫树的那条路，再走回来，用时大概一个半小时。

阪本先生积极地跟着我去，但精神头不足，走一段路就停下来，只能抱着走。她也心安理得地窝在我怀里，动也不动，只是偶尔翻翻眼皮，发出一声含糊的呜咽。

八月初就立秋了，但重庆的秋天似乎比日历上来的晚些，一直到八月下旬，树上都是一片苍绿，一点红也没有。

八月下旬，七月里那被我强行拆分来两天吃一次的药吃完了，可能药效太好，断药之后也没再做梦，凌晨四点的重庆，雾蒙蒙的日出，清晨在楼下行走的人也随着梦一起远去了。

有时睡前会特意想想他，希望能梦到什么，结果要么睡不着要么很快入睡，总是一夜无梦。

九月，生日的时候同事给我组织了一个party。

晚上搞到很晚，喝了酒，打的回去，走了一半反应过来，叫师傅绕远路，从有枫树的那条路走，师傅以异样的眼神看我两眼，从鼻孔里给我挤出个好来。

我不管他，只是专心看着窗外。

窗外一片漆黑，只能看到树的影子，分辨不出颜色来，我盯着看了一会儿，问师傅，“你看外面的叶子红了吗？”

师傅没看窗外，而是回头用看傻狍子的眼神怜悯而考究地瞄我一眼，忖度道，“你醉了吧。”

我说不出话来，只有朝他呵呵地笑。

十月，秋天的气息日益浓厚，雨也比之前多，每下一次天气就更冷一些。所谓一层秋雨一层凉，我现在算是有些体会。

不下雨的时候，还是一样去散步，枫树像天气一样随着雨变化，每次去都较前一次红的更多些。抬眼望去，每一片树叶都有不同的红法，昨天与今天也不一样，今天与明天也不一样，每天去那里看看，时间倒是很快就过去了。

十月底的时候，我穿着加厚的风衣，抱着阪本先生抬头看，已经找不到绿色的叶子了，想想八月在这里找红叶，好像还是昨天，又好像已经是很久以前的事情了。

终于等到叶子全红的时候了，但日子还是一样地过，与之前相比也没什么区别。

十一月七号，醒来的时候发现前一天晚上下了雪。

我的房子在三楼，望不见别人家的屋顶，只能看到街边种的小樟树顶端雪白的一簇与白雪下隐隐透出来的绿叶，此时时间尚早，没什么行人车辆，清洁工也还没开始工作，街道上除了两道车辙之外都被雪覆盖着，人行道上偶有人经过，踏出一个个黑色的印记，又很快纷纷落下的大雪盖上，变成浅一点的白。

四处都是白茫茫的一片，连天也是耀眼的白。

我掏出手机给千智赫打电话，嘟的声音响了很久之后转到了语音信箱，我不晓得是该松一口气还是失望一把，但还是对着电话说着想说的话。

“hi，我是Karry，很久不见，不知道你最近过的怎么样……啊，你不用回答这个问题，我打电话过来只是想告诉你一件事。”

我看着窗外的大雪，忍不住笑起来，“千智赫，重庆下雪了，景色很美。我就是想告诉你这个。”

很久以前，看到夏目漱石把我爱你翻译成今晚月色很美的时候，还觉得这是个委婉的矫情的普遍意义上的含蓄的人，现在才明白那句话里究竟有怎样的感情。

我看到了美丽的景色，就忍不住想要告诉你，这和委婉无关，和含蓄无关，这分明是最直白的示爱。

千智赫，重庆下雪了，真美啊。

打过电话之后，我坐在阳台上看雪，颇有些茫然。

突然醒悟过来的感情不是假的，想告诉他下雪的心情，想表达感情的心情都不是假的，但是在这之后该做什么，我却没什么头绪，凭着一时的冲动打完电话以后，就只是坐在阳台上发呆。

我有点期待他的回电，又有点惧怕听到铃声响起。

盯着手机看了一会儿，给公司前辈打了个电话约出来喝酒顺便向他咨询我的感情问题，前辈挺爽快地答应了并且约好了地方见面，整个通话过程不到一分钟，挂了电话之后我还有些恍惚地感慨。

一者是感慨他答应之迅速，二者是感慨我也走上了向人咨询感情的道路。

一直以来我都觉得感情是所有私人的东西里最私人的部分，而所有的私人问题都合该自己躲在暗室思索，不适合拿出来供人参详，俗话也说最了解自己的人是自己，我年轻的时候挺相信这句话，凡有私事都自行解决，连不高兴的时候都很少找人，最近却渐渐发现自己其实不大可靠，这句话也颇可商榷，至少套用在我身上时需要思索一番。

尤其在发现我（又一次）喜欢上千智赫之后。

尤其在发现之前的很多认知颇有问题之后。

比如说我不喜欢他，其实早在我跑出去喝酒的时候——甚至在那之前就开始了，却偏偏一直自欺欺人，到不肯看日出的时候才发现。

比如说我喜欢他，其实早在不知道什么时候就开始了，但中途却一直欺骗自己，一直到看到下雪才确认。

说来其实好笑，期间反反复复自欺欺人了至少一年，确认时却只花了几秒钟。

假如有个对Karry Wang了解程度的考试，我的得分大概不会高到哪里去，当然世界上其他人比如前辈的得分也未必见得比我高，但所谓旁观者清，也许他能给我个不同的思路。

怀抱着这样的想法，喝酒的时候把之前发生的事情简短地跟前辈说了一遍，从十几岁救了他认识开始说，一直说到后来的分手，拒绝和好，搬出来之后混混沌沌的一年，以及刚发现的再次喜欢，前辈全程表情严肃，一边听一边点头，到我说完今天早上打的那个电话闭嘴之后还点着头问，“然后呢？”

“没然后了。”

前辈以匪夷所思的眼神看着我，“没了？”

“啊？没了。”

“你就说了个今天重庆下雪了？”

“嗯。”

“你不说清楚鬼知道这是表白啊？”

“我觉得他应该懂吧……”

前辈以鄙夷的眼神看着我，“你们不就是因为没有共同话题分的手吗？”

我无言以对，并且感觉智商受到了鄙视。所幸前辈没有强调这件事，而是换了个话题，“那现在你准备怎么办？”

我摇摇头，“我不知道。”

“那你找我来是想问我该怎么办？”

“也不全是。”我继续摇头，“这种事情还是得自己拿主意，本来既然感情确定要做什么也该确定，但是我这个人反反复复得太厉害，未免自己有些信心不足，所以想找前辈你问问看法。”

“问啥？”

“就是说……”我费力斟酌着字句，“您怎么看我的做法，您觉得我现在的感情可靠么？”

“你感情可不可靠这个我不敢说，你还得问你自己，不过我怎么看你的做法么……我先问你两个问题。”

“嗯……？好。”

“第一个问题，你搬出去现在是不是后悔了？”

“我不想用后悔这个词……”

“好了我知道了，你就是后悔了。”

“……”

“第二个问题，你搬出去之前，对方跟你说重新当朋友，那个时候你想不想做朋友？”

“……”我哑然，这个问题的答案其实再确定不过了，想么？当然想的。只是单说个想未免有些奇怪，然而假如要我实话实说，说我是为了千智赫好而放开他的手，希望在感情不对等的情况下能帮助他离开我从而过得更好些……真话自然是真话，但一来前辈未必会信，二来说这个也未免太矫情。沉默了半天，我最终还是简短答道，“想。”

“哦……”前辈拉长了音回答我，拍了拍我的肩膀，“我给你总结一下啊……最早，你们就没有共同话题，但是你不知道为什么就是喜欢他，跟人家表白，人家答应了。在一起过了好几年，你又觉得没共同话题还是喜欢不了，要分手，人家也答应了。你想当朋友，人家配合，你自己又态度不端正。然后人家鼓足勇气借酒求复合，你假装没看出来，又一去不回引人担心，好了，人家坦白，跟你说还是当朋友，你拒绝，说要搬出去。搬出去过了快一年，你琢磨琢磨，又觉得你还是喜欢他……说的更简短点，其实你一直喜欢他，但是偏偏中间不喜欢一阵子搞到分道扬镳的，是不是？”

“……是。”

“你问我有什么看法，我想了想，对你大概只有一个字可以形容。”

“……啥？”

前辈看了我一眼，摸了摸下巴，慢吞吞的说，“你大概是贱吧。”

……我想了想，也许还是自己可靠些。

喝过酒之后，我和前辈分道扬镳一拍两散各回各家。

千智赫仍然没做出任何回复，我就把手机声音调到最大，端正地摆在茶几上，一边等着它响起一边开始自主思考感情问题。

我对自己产生不信任感的主要原因在于确定感情的时效性不强，往往发生变化之后要过很久才能反映过来，而反应过来之后又太确认，确定不喜欢他的时候，是非常确定的不喜欢，而早上发现喜欢的时候，也是无比坚定的喜欢。

这样一来未免就有些错乱。

但是……仔细想一想，其实也并不是完全的解释不通。

第一次和他见面是我路过一个小巷子救了他，那个时候根本没想过以后还会有这么多纠葛。后来在自习室第二次见到他，也只觉得是个普通的学弟，一直到上了同样的高中大学，关系才随着时间越来越好，但那个时候，也只是因为相处的时间最长才成为了最好的朋友，并没想过要和他过这一生。

我喜欢他是在大三的时候，参加的社团组织了个告别宴，抽到他要他上去表演节目，他推脱了一番阻止不了，只好跳了个舞。

我从前就知道他会跳舞，但在那之前我就像所有愚蠢的直男一样，觉得跳舞是女孩子的事情，男生跳起来总不是那么个滋味，然而那天看着他在一片小小的甚至称不上舞台的空地上跳舞，顾盼生辉，神采飞扬，心忽然就软地没有力量跳跃。

他跳完舞朝我走过来的时候，我甚至都不知道该说什么话，该用什么表情来迎接他。

在那之后的很长一段时间，对他的喜欢都源于此刻，但是……那一刻我所看到的他，那个骄傲的神气的千智赫，毕竟不是真正的完整的他。

和他表白的时候，即使知道没有共同话题也觉得能够天长地久，以为真爱无所畏惧，其实是荷尔蒙无所畏惧，激素水平一下来，发现了一见钟情的人和在身边的人即使不能说完全的两样，也有大半的不同，最初的那份喜欢也就渐渐消去了。

然而过去的大半年里我所怀恋的，今天早上看到雪时所想起来的，并不是荷尔蒙最高点时所看到的那个舞者，而是这几年里一直陪在我身边的那个人，他不神采飞扬，只是个普通人，会赖床，有各种各样的小毛病，和我在一起时说不出什么话，他不是什么失去了就活不下去的存在，但是没有他的时候，我就过得浑浑噩噩，在这城市里荒芜了内心。

这是在朝夕相处的很多年间蔓延出来的感情，甚至都很难用喜欢来形容，就像我不能说我有多喜欢我的左手右手，但是如果失去了他，我就不再是完整的我。

这感情不是从今天早晨开始的，不是从梦到他开始的，不是从搬出来之后才开始的，它的发生时间远比这些要早，甚至比我摆脱荷尔蒙不喜欢他还要早。

也就是说……我坐在沙发上盯着依旧沉默的手机，得出了最终的结论。

也就是说……我确实是一直喜欢他的。

也就是说……

大概真是人性本贱吧……

十一月七号，我坐在手机前等了一整天。

和前辈喝酒的时候也会时不时地看看手机，回来的路上，坐在公交里，每隔一分钟就会感觉电话响了，但每次拿出来都发现只不过是人生三大错觉之一。

回了家之后，把手机供在茶几上，隔一阵子就拿起来看一眼，电量一掉到50%以下就疑心它要关机，上厕所吃饭都不得安心，要把手机带在身边，洗澡更不必说，两分钟了事，还心下惶惶然。

然而这一天，乃至下一天，整个白天，从清晨到日落，手机都死气沉沉的，偶尔响起两次都是不相干的事情。

到了晚上十一点，明知道已经到了他的睡觉时间，不可能再有电话了，却依然不大能安稳地陷入熟睡。

晚间的睡眠宛如粳米粉的线条，没有粘性，拉不长。来电铃声从睡梦里冒出来，使得我醒了四五次，但醒过来什么都没有，只有借着屋外的白雪反射的月光来看清天花板上的纹路，数着这些东西睡着。

到了九号的晚上，电话依然没有响起，我便意识到某个早该意识到的事情。

他也许是不准备对我的那句话做出反应了。

其实这是极正常的事情，假如换了我在他的位置上，分手决裂一年了，忽然收到前男友一句没头没脑莫名其妙的天气通知，大概十有八九是不会理会的。虽然说那句话时我自己是怀着满腔的汹涌澎湃几乎要溢出来的感情——但凭什么他就得了解呢？他没有读心的能力，更不是我肚里的蛔虫，即便他是夏目漱石的拥趸，也没理由能从我那改了许多的话里看出什么意思来，何况我从没见过他对那位老先生有过什么兴趣。——当然，也有可能，他看出来我的意思，只是不理会——不过这猜测所暗示的信息太过消极，我不高兴去想。兼且他是个磊落的人， 假如要拒绝我必然会主动地表达，不可能只是冷处理——因此最后的结论还是他没有听明白我的意思。

这么想着事情也许就好办些，十一月十日，早上九点多，我给他打了第二个电话。

这次也和上次一样，响了一阵便转接到语音信箱，我听着嘟的声音响起，便深吸一口气，说出打过无数遍腹稿的台词来，“千智赫，很抱歉上一次的电话没说清楚。我非常喜欢你，并因此而请求与你复合，希望你听到之后能给我个答复。”

这句话总共四十五个字，我琢磨了很久。一开始其实想说点花俏的话，然而现在我们的关系毕竟比不得恋爱时，那些肉麻的情话有些不合时宜，倒不如简简单单地讲清楚，还显得正大光明。

然而这句正大光明的话说出去便石沉大海，仅仅手机上的通话记录可以做一个存在过的证明。

想来恋爱毕竟是人生的大事，即使是他也需要些时间来考虑，何况人生总充满了各种未知的变数。也许他收到我的留言大吃一惊，不慎摔坏了手机，而恰巧重庆的商城没有他想要的型号，于是只能去外地购机，买车票时又发现身份证已经过期，只有乘汽车去。路上汽车又抛锚，租车前进碰到黑车，被狠宰一笔，到外地时身上已经没钱，只得暂且放弃买手机，转而打工赚钱买回来的车票，等到回来以后又取了钱再去买手机……

这么一想等待便不那么难捱。

只是时间的流逝迅速到不给人自我安慰的机会。即使他的运气果真如我所想那般差到人神共愤，其实去一趟也不需要多少时间。他打工总也要一百一天，一天就够凑齐回来车费，即便说是他运气比我想的更差，再一次去依然抛锚被宰，可是现在已经是十一月二十三日，距离我给他打电话已经过了十几天，足够他跑四五个来回。

我只得承认，即便我直接表白，依然无法挽回，他甚至不予回复，仅以沉默作为拒绝。

但是不明确的拒绝是否也是某种暧昧的表示？

我不确定，然而决定要试一试。

从十一月二十四日开始，我每天给他打一个电话，也不一定是表白，有时候只是说些日常的废话，只是次次都是转接到语音信箱，也从没有过回应，但我还是继续着这样的行为。

我想不明白他为什么不给我回应，假如他想拒绝我，大可以给我回个电话，如果说话也不想和我说，那也可以发条短信过来；如果他同意我，那就更不用说了。

除非他连搭理我都不愿意。

可是不可能的。

我不喜欢他的时候，也愿意牺牲自己来让他过得好些——虽然命运并没让我有做这个选择的机会，但假如有的话，我是毫无疑问会这么做的。

他也许会不喜欢我，但绝不会这样地对我缺乏尊重。

所以他也许是在思考。

只是思考的时间久了些。

打电话只用花几十秒钟，每天这么点时间实在是微不足道。只是得不到反馈，辛苦程度便提高数十倍。

人假如能确定自己现在做的事一定能得到回报，那无论怎样的辛苦，度过的时候都会觉得容易些。

然而我现在并不确定，所以不免觉得有些难捱。

这样的日子一直持续到了来年的一月。

一月十二日中午，洗好菜从厨房出来，发现阪本先生正围着我的手机在打转，凑过去一看，手机的指示灯正闪着绿色的光。

我熟练的解锁——当时心里并没想消息会和他有关——然后我就看到他发过来的消息。

\---

千智赫：快点收拾东西回家。

\---

我仿佛重新回到了对他一见钟情的那一瞬间，心像是浸了蜜，浸了醋，甜而且酸，软地没力量跳跃。

我拿着手机发了几秒钟傻，终于摆脱掉僵死的笑容而回过神来的同时也注意到刚才忽视掉的一些东西，在这句亲切的叮嘱上有无数个对方撤回了一条消息。

我摸了摸鼻子打字回应道，“好好好，我马上回来。”，想了想又打到，“你撤回了什么？”

对面回的也很快，“我骂你傻逼呢。”

“我不信，你肯定偷偷给我表白又不好意思，是不是？”

“王凯利，做你的大头梦去吧。”那边立刻回道。等了几秒钟，又发过来一条，“回来记得买点菜。”

“没问题，今晚给你做土豆丝。”

他不再回我了，而我却依然沉浸在兴奋之中，心里负责高兴的部分膨胀地快要炸裂。

我还不知道十一月到一月这三个月他为什么没有做出回复，也许他今天才碰到一个像十一月那场雪一样的契机，也许是别的什么事情……但是管他呢？

我就要收拾东西回去了，与之相比，其他的一切都无关紧要。

何况未来还有那样漫长的时间，要知道什么都可以慢慢再说。

而现在我知道，我是谁，我从哪儿来，要到哪儿去，这样就很够了。

我不相信当代科学。除非有一个人骑马一直朝前走，路过所有的草原，海，山，爱情，相遇，别离，城市和岁月，最终回到你身边，这样我才相信地球可能是圆的。

去年的一月四日，我与他分开，向着反方向奔跑，各自离开对方的世界，而现在，跑了一圈，终于又遇到了一起。

我要告诉你们，地球是圆的，这是宇宙的真理。

—FIN—

后记：看完本文后请看番外→Karry不知道的16封信

然后是我的一些碎碎念……

姑妄言是篇情色小说，不过这篇文章和那情色小说没关系，仅取其字面意思——姑且随便说说。

随便这个词可能不大对，因为我写的时候并没有抱着一个随便的态度，事实上因为这一篇里的人设完完全全我自己理解或者说脑补中的他们，充斥了各种各样的二设和私心，所以写起来其实很谨慎，当然文笔所限，还是没能表达的多好，实在是很遗憾。

很高兴你们能看完这篇文，不知道你们会不会喜欢……我自己倒是蛮喜欢的【好啦我知道我凑表脸……

也不晓得你们看完了会不会有什么看法，假如有的话欢迎提出。

总之，谢谢观看啦。

Karry不知道的十六封信

姑妄言的番外，千视角的一些事。

勿上升真人。

01

Karry，我是千智赫。

我不知道看到这封信的时候你有没有找好新的住所，不过回来搬行李自然是找好了吧，留这封信就是为了告诉你，去把房子退了，继续住在这里吧。

我准备去四处旅游散散心，很长一段时间不会回来，你可以继续住在这里，假如我回来时，你仍然想要搬出去，也可以到时再搬，至少可以替你省一段时间的房租。

我知道你想搬出去是为了我好，但是做朋友的话是我自己说的，自然，谁都愿意高昂着头骄傲地活，但是为了你，低低头我也愿意，这是我自己的选择，谁逼迫过我？你固然是出于好心而把我推开，但我什么时候和你说过没有你我会过得更好呢？即使是顾及到你，我也是自己独立作出了这样的决定，你其实应该尊重我才对——当然我很确信，分开的话无论是你还是我都会不习惯，这对你也不是什么好事，你拒绝我时也不会好受，即使这样你也还是拒绝我，这份好意我是感激的。

你这个人总是优柔寡断，喜欢我过两个月再说姑且不算，为什么不喜欢我了也要想好了再告诉我？你自己做了两个月的心理建设，等到你能完全放下再告诉我不行，对我其实是不公平的。

真奇怪，写信的时候想骂你一顿来着，到写的时候却说不出什么重话来，所以就这样吧。

本来想等你回来亲口告诉你我要去旅行的，但是想一想和你见面也没什么话好说。你当然会鼓励我踏上新的旅途，但是我未来的人生也不会因为你的几句好话而变得阳光，所以还是不见罢。

这次去旅行大概要一年多，后面要去国外，手机不会有信号，你有事可以发邮件给我。

我大概会写信回来，看不看由你。

不晓得你看到这封信是什么感觉，可能你会因为我不开心，毕竟你是个好人，那么就想想你省了很久的房租吧。

有没有开心一点？

希望你开心一点吧，再见。

——千智赫 02/17

02

Karry，我现在在三亚。

上次来这里还是三年前，那时候你在海边散步还被螃蟹蛰了脚，你还记得吗？

今天白天我又去了那片海滩，那里和三年前没什么区别，我在那散了很久的步，没看到螃蟹，倒是捡了不少贝壳，挑了两块我觉得最好看的，随信寄了过来，希望你喜欢。

这里的海滩没有那种不能拿走东西的诅咒，你大可以放心。

不知道你现在过得怎么样，我倒是有些不习惯。

我原来一直以为旅行是件简单的事情，看你负责行程似乎工作也并不多，然而到我自己身上，依葫芦画瓢却很不像样，这才发现原来你也不轻松。

之前受你照顾颇多，竟然没注意到，现在道个谢。

你总说我路痴，的确是的。不过常常问路，其实也不是什么大问题，你曾经断言我一个人旅行是要迷路死的，现在可以打脸了。

马上要吃晚饭了，就写到这里吧。

再见。

——千智赫 02/25

03

Karry，近来可好？

这封信是从北京寄出的，写这行字的时候我正在XX旅馆。

你对这旅馆的名字熟不熟悉？

我猜你应该是熟悉的，毕竟我们大学的时候，只要打北门走，就得从这旅馆面前过——偏偏我们又都喜欢吃北门那条街的咖喱盐酥鸡饭。

今天去大学看了一圈，去外院的时候看到了几个当时的老师，不过没打招呼。

外院和我们上学那时候很不一样，重新装修了一遍，换了光玻璃的墙，所幸周围十米内没有其他建筑，否则很可以告它光污染的。

在大学走的时候想起了很多过去的事情，不仅仅是大学的四年，甚至从小学开始想起，倒是很有些感慨。

我记得刚在一起的时候你很喜欢问我什么时候喜欢上你的，那时候我总回答不知道，你一直不信，怀疑我是不好意思，其实真不是，我真的不知道。

我对你的感情其实挺有意思。

第一次见你的时候我正处于人生——至少是那一年人生的最低谷，因为莫名其妙的原因被一群小混混堵在巷子里殴打。

你看到我的时候我双手抱头坐在地上，他们一群人围着我打，看起来挺窝囊的对吧，其实一开始我是有反抗的，我按照通常的打架教程只对着一个人殴打，但是他们人太多了，我揪住一个人的手很快就会因为外力而被迫放开，而且我战斗力又不行，我打出去的拳头砸在人身上并没有什么杀伤，疼痛程度只是普通痛，而他们的拳头打在我身上却能让我连脊椎都抽痛起来。挨的打多了，我才会放弃抵抗双手抱头的。

结果这个时候你出现了。

你对那一天大概不怎么记得了吧，我记得挺清楚的。你先是喊着住手跑过来，然后拨开他们把我护在后面，然后你和他们打，你受了点伤，但他们也被你打怕了逃走了，你就看着他们走掉的背影擦了擦脸上的伤口，然后转过头看着我，伸出手拉我起来，问，“你没事吧？”

怎么说呢，真是帅爆了。

所以你不难理解，我为什么要放弃排名第一的初中而跑去那个名不见经传的男校，我为什么要四处打听Karry Wang，我为什么要每天每天跑去自习室，我为什么要跟你报一样的高中一样的大学——不对，报一样的大学时的理由不一样，划掉。

做出前几个选择的理由很简单，那时候我真的崇拜你，就像崇拜奥特曼阿童木黑猫警长一样。

六年级我第一次见你，初一的时候我认识你，崇拜你，最大的愿望是和你交个朋友。

后来我达成了这个心愿，却又开始有了其他的渴望，古话说人的欲望无穷无尽，的确不是假的。

第一次见你的时候我的愿望是认识你，认识你之后我的愿望是和你成为朋友，成为朋友之后我的愿望是成为最好的朋友，而到了终于成为了最好的朋友时，愿望又变成了和你在一起。

野心总是不满足，得了一寸又进一尺。

我的确不知道我从什么时候开始喜欢你的，甚至都没有什么发现喜欢的一瞬间，我自然而然地接受了感情的转变，就像接受春天树的发芽。

喜欢的感情在心底蔓延生长，汹涌澎湃，每次一看到你就忍不住想笑，你看过来的时候就会觉得全身上下都很温暖。

这样的喜欢就像迷恋一样吧，但不是迷恋，你得相信我。

我见过你最风光的样子，也见过你最狼狈的样子，我知道你打球的时候也会出一身臭汗，我知道你衣着品味十分糟糕，我知道你看电影最喜欢无意义的动作片……你只是个普通的人，优点不少，缺点更多，我把这些全看在眼里，但还是喜欢你。

可是我没表白，虽然我跟着你去同样的城市同样的大学，跟着你选一样的专业进一样的社团，追随着你做很多事情，但是不表白，你应该也不知道我喜欢了你这么久。

认识许多年，独处的日子挺多，谈心的次数也不少，其实有很多时间很多机会可以表白的。

我喜欢你四个字，说得快点只要一秒钟。

但是做不到，一直一直都做不到。

其实我也不是多么懦弱的人，但是那时候你摆明了不喜欢我，表白也没什么意义。

那个时候我想，就这么安静地陪在你身边也挺好，你要喝酒我去买，要吃饭我请客，要旅游我陪着，要说话我听着，等到有一天你谈恋爱了结婚了，我就和其他人一样送上祝福，等到婚礼的时候，凭着我和你的交情我还能混个伴郎当当，到你生了孩子，也许还会叫我声干爹。

有什么不好呢。

我给未来做好了规划，却没料到变数会出在你身上。

那天社团告别宴，我抽中了才艺表演的签，迫于无奈跳了舞，跳完走向你的时候，你的眼神真是亮的可怕，连带的我的心都停跳了半拍。

脑子里两个小人，一个说，他可能喜欢你哦。另一个说，你做梦呢，然后把前一个小人打死了。

前一个小人死前说，万一呢。

我也想，万一呢？

不过还是不敢相信，但是两个月以后你真的和我表白了，老实说真是很高兴。

刚在一起那段时间感觉整个世界都泛着光，和你在一起的时候也小心翼翼，就好像是和个女神联姻，不是女神下了凡，而是我上了天，哪里都不对劲。

你大概不会介意我把你比作女神吧，反正介意也打不到我，应该想开点。

当然，你知道的，我没有不对劲很久，后来咱们又向之前一样相处着，两个人感觉都挺好。

所以你说不喜欢我的时候我真是大吃一惊……

不好意思，又说起不开心的话题了。

写信比起写邮件，坏处在于不能删得不露痕迹，希望我没影响你的心情吧。

回忆过去的时候我倒是挺高兴，希望你看到的时候也和我一样高兴。

哎……

今天唠唠叨叨了很多，就写到这里吧。

再见。

——千智赫 03/07

04

Karry，我现在在克麦罗沃州的新库兹涅茨克，西西伯利亚平原上。

当然新库兹涅茨克是个大城市，这里很繁华，离自然也很远。我只是来这里稍作休息，明天就去报个团，出去转转，把苔原，草原，森林全看个遍。

俄罗斯是个很神奇的地方，且不说其自然风光与建筑特色，单论他们的人种优势就够可以的了，街上每一个人都好看到不可思议，你有时间真该来这儿看看。

今天其实没什么想说的话，只是到了大城市，就给你写封信，以后去了人烟稀少的地方，通信就没那么简单了。

那么再会。

——千智赫 03/21

05

Karry，我现在正在飞往赫尔辛基的飞机上。

我身边坐了个俄罗斯大叔，从上飞机开始就对我十分好奇，我现在写信的时候他也假装不经意地在看，大概对亚洲人对方块字很感兴趣。

在俄罗斯经常受到这样的注视，这才发现我们在国内一直盯着外国人，于他们而言实在不是什么好的体验。

其实早就想给你写信，在莫斯科的时候几次动笔，写出来却都是游记一样的东西，想来你也不要看，全都撕了丢掉了。现在想来有些可惜，这些东西其实很可以拿去旅游杂志投稿，也可换些收入。

我的存款还算富余，不过路程还长，最近吃穿用度都在节省，又联系出版社接了稿子来翻译——不过这个倒不全是为了钱，只是习惯罢了。

不晓得你最近在干些什么，前阵子在莫斯科，碰到有无线网，把过去错过的社交活动以浏览状态的方式扫了一遍，但是并没看到你有什么动态，点进去一看过去的还是能看到，想来不是最近屏蔽了我吧？

最近我在单曲循环shall we talk，其中有句话很有意思。

若沉默是金，还谈什么恋爱，宁愿在发声机器面前笑着忙。

人看什么有了触动，多半不过是在其中看到自己的影子，所以我原来听这歌的时候并没有什么感触，现在却觉得此言甚是。

若沉默是金，还谈什么恋爱？

你大概就是这么想的吧。

其实我倒是不排斥沉默度过的那些时间，但如果只有我一个人乐在其中，对你实在是不公平，说起来我得和你说声抱歉。

好像也不知道该说什么了，那么今天就到这里吧，再会。

——千智赫 04/13

06

Karry，我现在在柏林。

说来有些奇怪，每次写信时第一句总是和你报备行程，分明这没什么意义，也与下文无关，但是如果不写这么两句话，就有点不知道怎么开始话题。

大概我总是拙于言辞，幸亏写起信来还能讲些废话。

不过今天跟你说在哪里倒不全是废话，我只是在和你炫耀，我晓得你很想来德国——虽然你德棍只是因为中二而不是什么政治观念——不过你想来这里就是了。

所以你会不会有点嫉妒我？毕竟我亲眼见到的东西你只能在网上看看……这么说你大概想打我了吧，哈哈。

随信寄上我拍的照片十张，虽然我是个门外汉，拍出来的照片未必有多好看，但我拍的总比网上的照片离你近些，你也可以看看聊以安慰。

那么再会啦。

——千智赫 05/01

07

Karry，在看信之前请你先看看照片。

有没有觉得很熟悉呢？

是的，这是爱丁堡。

One day在这里取景了很多，今天我拿着相机在城里走的时候，就觉得每一处都是电影的再现，实在颇多感慨。

One day也是个到现在才能感同身受的电影，我爱你，很爱很爱，只是不再喜欢你了。

我总觉得你对我是这样，希望你别笑我自我感觉过剩。

我并非你肚里的蛔虫，但仅以我而论，我对你不是一见钟情，是长久以来的相处，是漫长的时光，无数的细节，一点一滴汇成了感情，而这漫长的时间里，我不是一个人演着独角戏，你也是舞台上的一员。

所以我会觉得可以用这句话。

我们遇见的时候，在一起的时候，都是最美好的年纪，我们有很多共有的岁月，共同的经历，在一起的时候有越来越多的简称指代，一个词一个动作就能理解对方的意思，交流起来简直是与汉语有别的另一门语言。

现在这门语言要失传了，想一想还有点悲伤。

分明已经分手了，其实我不该一直和你说感情，只是除了感情似乎也没有什么好谈。

或者你也可以认为我是在借此挽回你，我也不否认我有这种心思。

其实我隔一阵子就会登陆邮箱看看，只是并没有你发来的消息。也许沉默便是你的拒绝，但是也许又不是呢——我忍不住就要这么想。

所以我还是给你写信，直到你要我别写为止。

就这样吧，不说啦。

——千智赫 05/23

08

Karry，我觉得我可能要死了。

上个月我来了瑞士，三天前跟着一个当地的向导爬勃朗峰，今天上午我们下来的时候落下了山脊，所幸下面正好有一处积雪的凹谷，只是受了些震荡，既没有受伤也没有物资损失。

但是我们被困在这里，向导用对讲机求救过也发送了信号，只是到目前为止还没有任何救援。

起初我很害怕，但是一旦接受了会死的事情，反倒平静下来了。

搜救队可能来的晚些，但他们应该至少能找到我的尸体。

到时候你就能在新闻上看到我，新闻可能会说这个登山者死前还写了封情信——你看是不是很浪漫？

我原来没想过死，年轻，死好像是很远很远的事情，现在它近在眼前了，我却老想着你。

这次我不是说要挽回什么，因为我就快死了，而我死之后，希望你能找到个别的人，过上幸福的生活。虽然这样你的未来和我无关，我也还是希望你过得好些，想到你能开心，我仿佛也死的没有遗憾些。

但是我却很忧虑。

就好像恩奇都死前和吉尔伽美什说的那样，“在我死后，还有谁能理解你呢？还有谁能陪你一同前行呢？朋友啊……一想到你今后将孤独地活下去，我就不禁泪水长流……”。

我还没有泪水长流，只是你未来会怎么样呢？我想到这个就忍不住忧虑。你缺乏一见钟情的能力，现在又没有可以和你日久生情的人……虽然人并非非得要恋爱才能过活，但两个人总比一个人要来的轻松。

Karry，我衷心期望你能过得好些。

——千智赫 06/17

Karry，我从山上下来了，搜救队比死神来的早些。

我现在有种死里逃生的感觉，同时觉得周围的一切都不真实，无论是身下的病床，吃着的饭，甚至是呼吸的空气，都像是偷来的捡来的。

在山上的时候写了三封遗书，一封给你两封给爸妈，刚才把给爸妈的都撕了，给你的看了看，决定还是寄给你。

你既然没给我发邮件说不可以，我就当你是默许。

山上那封信还挺情真意切，我自己看着都脸红呢，是封好情书，请收下吧，哈哈。

——千智赫 06/21

09

Karry，你一定想不到我现在在哪儿。

别看邮戳，那个没什么用，邮戳又不会告诉你我现在在大象背上。

你别看我现在字挺工整，其实是练出来的，第一次骑大象的时候我写字也歪歪扭扭的，别说像现在这样写信了，就连写个人字，一撇一捺都远的彼此要害相思病。

不过还是不能多写，写到现在我有点头晕，下次再说吧。

——千智赫 07/14

10

Karry，我现在在多伦多。

加拿大是个大国家，在哪里寄信都不是问题，不过我可能染上了某种不到首都就不想寄信的毛病，所以你看，之前的信，邮戳都是首都那儿。

明天我准备去渥太华，然后北上去巴芬岛维多利亚岛逛一圈，最后从温哥华去美国。

你有没有发现上次写信与上上次隔了很久，这次又和上次隔了很久？

对，因为我在非洲玩了一个半月，到处看了看，顺便还把翻译完成了。

以后你假如要去非洲我可以当个导游。

当然，世界上还有很多地方我没去过，假如你愿意去也再好不过。

这些话假如面对着你我未必说得出来，但是写在纸上，好像就有说出口的勇气。

一如既往的，祝好。

——千智赫 08/16

11

Karry，现在，我写下这封信的时候，是9月21日02:39:40，三十岁生日快乐。

我现在在罗德尼号上，你对这个名字想来不陌生。不过别太吃惊，这不是历史上的大七战列舰，只是同名的游轮。

你知道我现在在哪吗？

我的坐标是S 29°33'36.31" W 73°25'36.07"，我在智利以西两百多公里的太平洋洋面上，在重庆穿过地球球心连线的地球表面另一个点。

Karry，我在这个地球上离你最远的地方。

可是我还是很想你。

生日快乐，Karry。

——千智赫 09/21

12

Karry，我现在在里约热内卢。

这次我总算没在首都给你写信，但这是前首都，似乎也没很大区别。

今天我又登陆了邮箱，一如既往的，没有你给我的任何消息。

其实我不大明白你的意思，假如你对我的意思是拒绝，可以给我发个邮件明说，而如果你不想拒绝，也很可以告诉我一句。

你总不会是连搭理我都不愿意，我想不会的，你即便不喜欢我，也不至于这样的轻视我。

所以我很困惑啊，Karry，你究竟是怎么想的呢？

——千智赫 10/15

13

Karry，我现在在科尔多瓦，说真的，原来我知道这个名字单纯因为只是因为西班牙，后来才知道阿根廷也有这么个地方。

说来好笑，在西班牙的时候我反倒没去科尔多瓦，阿根廷却去了。

你对阿根廷很有好感，世界杯的时候你是铁杆的阿根廷粉。

其实只有我知道你是个伪球迷，你喜欢阿根廷只是因为它的国旗合你的审美罢了。

今天去五月广场的时候碰到一个拿着国旗的小孩，给他拍了张照，随信寄了过来，虽然我对你伪球迷的身份十分看不起，但你的审美还是不错的，阿根廷的国旗的确好看。

你依然没给我写邮件，我反倒不在意了，随你高兴吧。

——千智赫 11/14

15

Karry，我现在在惠灵顿，现在是当地时间11月28日21:40。

祝我生日快乐。

其实惠灵顿适合春秋两季过来，现在这个时间并不好，不过我实在没耐心多等很久再过来，这个季节也有这个季节的风情。

明年的一月我就要回来了，假如你不愿意见到我，可以提前搬走。

为什么我非得在生日的日子说这个？自己都觉得有点傻。

最后再说一次吧，祝我生日快乐。

——千智赫 11/28

16

Karry，现在的时间是一月一日，我刚参加完跨年回来。

新年好。

不知道你收到这封信是在什么时候，假如你想搬出去而还没有动身，这就是一封提醒信。

我已经买好了机票，一月十二日回来。

最后再说一句，新年快乐。

——千智赫 01/01

—FIN—

外一篇—十二日的千智赫

一月十二日上午九点二十，我下了飞机，拿了行李打的回公寓。

我不知道Karry会不会在公寓，也许他在，也许他不在，我也说不准对哪边更期望一些。

按我的内心想法，自然期望他和我在一起，但是如果回去真的看到他，又觉得有些奇怪，所谓近乡情怯大概就是如此。

我原来一直觉得这个词蠢透了，现在才知道自己也不能免俗。

十点一十，的士司机在公寓楼下停了车，我提着箱子一边爬楼梯一边做着思想建设。

我预备着进门前先看一下信箱，假如我一月一日寄出的那封信还在，就可以趁早打消念头，假如不在，就可以先报一点期待。

这么琢磨着就到了门前，先把耳朵贴到门上听了一下里面的动静，然后什么声音也没有，心下先凉了半截，做了个深呼吸才平静下来，掏出钥匙去开信箱。

结果信箱里堆满了东西，一开门就全掉出来，我蹲下身子捡起那些信封，发现除了两张广告，其余全是我的信，邮戳从三亚到堪培拉，所有的信都在这里，崭新未拆封。

就好像是从天而降一盆冰水，把我从头到脚浇个通透，从心脏一直冷到指尖。

他甚至不愿意看我的信，那还有什么好说的呢？

我用尽了全身的力气才没有哭出来或者做什么别的傻事，只是在门口站了几分钟，终于沉下心来去开门。

开门之后就立刻被灰尘呛了个满头满脸。

看到信没有流出来的泪水因为灰尘的缘故轻易而迅速地流了下来，同时我发现走之前的那封信也留在桌上，于是我立刻顿悟了某件事。

Karry从那天跑掉之后就没有回来。

想明白这点之后泪水反而更加止不住了，一半是灰尘迷了眼，另一半情绪非常复杂，一边是气愤他是个不敢回去的懦夫，一边是高兴他好歹没厌憎我到连信也不愿意看的地步，一边是哀叹我自己白白浪费的感情。

十点十五，我极痛快地哭了一场。

十点二十五，收拾干净了沙发，找到个能坐的地方，掏出了久未开机的手机，准备给家政公司打个电话，请个钟点工来打扫卫生。

然而一开机就收到移动公司发来的许多条短信，本月话费本月套餐使用情况当中夹杂着许多条这样的【您的语音信箱收到了Karry的留言，请拨打XXXX接听。】消息。

我没立刻拨号，摆出了沉思者的姿势开始思考，他给我打电话干嘛？

想了大概五秒钟，我放弃了思考，开始拨号。

一开始是机械的女声。

【11月7日07时43分】

然后是他的声音。

【hi，我是Karry，很久不见，不知道你最近过的怎么样……啊，你不用回答这个问题，我打电话过来只是想告诉你一件事。】

说道这里的时候他笑了一下，然后接着道，【千智赫，重庆下雪了，景色很美。我就是想告诉你这个。】

然后这段留言结束了。

机械的女声说着。

【按*键重复收听，按#播放下一条。】

我没理这声音，只是坐在沙发上发愣。

Karry莫名其妙和我说这么一句话是要干嘛呢？模仿夏目漱石表白么？可是这意境也差的太远了点，而且他也没那么浪漫……所以说是干嘛呢……

我伸手按#。

【11月10日09时23分】

【千智赫，很抱歉上一次的电话没说清楚。我非常喜欢你，并因此而请求与你复合，希望你听到之后能给我个答复。】

【按*键重复收听，按#播放下一条。】

……我用没拿手机的那只手捂住了脸，

Karry竟然真的是想和我表白，可惜我听到得太晚了些，他必然要以为我在以沉默拒绝……想想和我还有点像……

我继续按#。

【11月24日10:34】

【千智赫，我不知道你为什么不对我做出回应，但是我想告诉你，我并不是出于一时冲动而向你告白。所以你也许可以考虑一下。】

【11月25日09:41】

【我想你也许在考虑？我会继续打电话过来，并不是为了逼迫你做什么，只是与你有联系对我而言是件好事。】

【11月26日20:01】

【今天加班，回来的晚了些。不知道你现在在干什么，我今天去新华书店找了找你翻译的书，倒是找到一本你七月翻译的，想来你七月过得不错。

我七月里生了场病，什么原因不好意思说，不过和你有点关系……说来还有些赧然。】

【11月27日07:42】

【今天起得很早，希望没有吵醒你。

明天你就生日了，希望你过得开心，我很为你高兴。】

【11月28日11:28】

【生日快乐。

我的时机是不是掐得很好？

本来想买个蛋糕寄过去的，想想你也不爱吃，还是算了。

嗯……不知道说什么呢，生日快乐，哈哈。】

【11月29日08:21】

【昨天又下了一场雪，总让我想到上次下雪那天。

我起床往外看的时候觉得这一方世界真是太美了，立刻便想打电话告诉你，我不知道你能不能理解这样的心情。

其实我喜欢你非常久，只是那个时候才忽然意识到，你不会怪我吧？】

【11月30日07:50】

【马上就要十二月了，街上很多店铺都开始准备圣诞节了。

看着那些喜庆的东西总觉得很违和啊。】

【12月1日10:34】

【忽然想起来我忘记告诉你一件事，我养了一只猫，取名叫做阪本先生。

阪本先生和阪本先生几乎一样，纯黑的，我还给她系了条红围巾。只是我们家的阪本先生是只小母猫，也不会说话。

不过很可爱就是了，我觉得你应该会喜欢她。】

【12月2日21：35】

【今天跟你讲个笑话。

就是朋友圈的点开全文啦，今天看到有一个，外面的内容是【国庆期间女孩子出门不安全推荐一些实用的妙招男孩子也可以用来防身】

然后后面是【巴啦啦能量—沙罗沙罗—小魔仙—全身变   
巴啦啦能量---呼妮拉---魔仙变身   
巴啦啦能量－他拉娜－停   
巴拉拉能量—华沙加鲁—起   
巴拉拉能量—哗哗必必—转移   
巴啦啦能量—乌特拉-魔仙力量提升   
巴啦啦能量—鸣啦呜-旋风】

嗯……好像念出来有点尴尬呢。就这样吧，晚安。】

……

……

从11月24日开始，每天都有他的留言，一直持续到昨天晚上，前几天还会说些感情相关，后面就都只是些随便的闲聊。

我坐在沙发上，把这些无意义的话从头到尾听了一遍，又重放了一遍，一时之间竟然不知道该用什么表情。

说来实在嘲讽，我给他写着信告白，他给我语音留言告白，都因为些莫名其妙的原因得不到回复，于是各自黯然神伤，都以为自己是可怜的追求者。

实在有些可笑。

但是说到底还是Karry的错，假如他不是这么怯懦到不敢回来收拾行李，也许根本没有后面这么多事——不过话又说回来，为什么我就一直没有主动给他发一封电子邮件呢？

这么一说的话他还是比我勇敢一点。

十一点二十一，我把所有的信都藏在我包裹的最底端，预备这辈子绝不给他看到，同时掏出手机给他发微信。

第一次发了一句傻逼，想了想觉得不妥，撤回。

第二次又发了一句傻逼，思考了三十秒钟还是撤回。

第三次发了一句胆小鬼，三十秒钟后撤回。

谩骂若干次，撤回。

我举着手机，看着微信上一连串的撤回消息，终于发出了最后一条信息。

【快点收拾东西回家。】

我拿着手机，关于前面该用什么表情的问题终于想出了答案。

这种时候只要微笑就好啦。

傻逼胆小鬼王凯利……欢迎回家。

—FIN—


End file.
